A Whole New Era: My Life, My Responsibility
by GohanGotenSon
Summary: After the Cell Games, Chi Chi reunited with Goku after giving birth to Goten. With Junior also being born and having no mom, Gohan must raise them by himself. Even with school, a daughter of the world champ who's spying on him, and hiding from friends, Gohan swore that he'll raise them to have a good life. G/V later.
1. Prologue

**A Whole New Era: My Life, My Responsibility**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

** Plot: After the Cell Games, Chi Chi reunited with Goku after giving birth to Goten. With Junior also being born and having no mom, Gohan must raise them by himself. Even with school, a daughter of the world champ who's spying on him, and hiding from friends, Gohan swore that he'll raise them to have a good life.**

** Chapter 1: Prologue**

It's been seven years since I've been raising Junior and Goten by myself. And things have been changing or staying the same. That's part of life. You be born, you grow up, grow old, and die. For me, growing up is harder then it looks. Some people don't have to worry about anything, but for me, I gotta worry about two certain angels in my life, the only people who'll make me happy. My two sons. Well, my one son, Junior. You could say that if I were about eleven or so, you could mistaking him as my twin. He's the splitting image of me around the Cell games. And my other 'son', Goten, is just as innocent as Junior. He's the splitting image of my father. Goten knows I'm his brother but a father is someone who takes care of you. Feeds you, someone who's there whoever and whenever something happens. That's what my father did. Ever since he left, Mom hasn't been the same. She's been desperate, sad, and slightly angry. But after a while, she'll be happy again. Until the day Goten was born, my mom's heart rate shot up, than back down.

I couldn't tell if she was angry at me, because I had Junior at the time, who was born a week before Goten. Anyway, I thought she was made at me because I was way too young to have a child at thirteen. I had to argue with her on that. I was just so curious and never thought this would happen. Back to the subject, Or happy that she finally had the grandchild she always wanted. My mom always wanted grandchildren. It's still a mystery why, but who cares. But when her heart rate shot up again, I knew something was wrong. The next day, my mom died from a heart attack. But the part that made me smile was that she was smiling after she said her final words.

"G-Gohan...P-Please Take care of Goten for me. Be strong for mommy okay? Be the greatest father they've ever had. I love you." I smile as I remembered that speech. I bet she's laughing up a storm in the other world with Dad. At the funeral, Bulma and everyone else were there to comfort me. Bulma, being as protective as she is, offered to adopt me and Goten. She already knew I had Junior but didn't know his full name was Gohan Jr. Both Goten and Junior were bald during the funeral. So basically, she never saw them. Anyway, with me being Junior's father, she couldn't adopt him. So, I declined the offer and told her that Goten and Junior needed to be raised where the family was raised, not being raised in cities, he was also my responsibility. That was the last time I saw my friends again.

For the past 7 years I had to feed them, clean them, watch them, and change them. That had its ups and downs. Like one time about 5 years ago, Junior and Goten wouldn't eat their vegetables, even at the age of five. Having enough, I shoved it in their mouths but that was a bad move. They spit out all the chunks of the vegetables all over me. So, I locked them in their rooms. Chuckling at the thought, I went outside to get the mail. Once I opened the door, I breathed in the nice refreshing air. Sighing in comfort, I opened the mail and noticed that there was a brochure inside. I looked at it before walking back inside. Plopping it on the table, and sat down and continued drinking my coffee in silence. That only lasted for about five seconds.

"Dad! Dad! Come out here!" Two childish voices called to me. I rolled my eyes, put the coffee down, and pretended to slowly walk outside. Being impatient as he is, Goten grabbed my hand and dragged me to their mud hole of a construction site.

"What is it you two?" I asked while smiling. Junior and Goten pointed to the dirt, they must be having an argument. Everytime they do, they always point at what they're arguing about.

"Dad..." Both boys replied in unison. "Can you tell Junior/Goten that this worm is dead/alive?" I looked at their site to see a worm about 3 inches long. I got a closer look to see that the worm was actually moving a little.

"It's alive." I reply. Goten jumped in glee while Junior pouted. Mad about losing the argument, Junior wiped some mud off his hair and wiped it on Goten's cheek. I chuckle but gulp at the same time.

"Hey ya big bully!" Goten pouted. Junior laughed until a mud ball hit him in the face. Goten laughed but Junior tackled him in the mud. Oh great, now I gotta give them another bath. With my two kids still laughing, I pick them up by the back of their shirts and dragged them to the bathroom.

"I need you two to take a bath. The water's ready and you know where the towels are. I'm gonna get out your clothes out for you. Bye." I ignored the plead from Junior and walked out of the bathroom. Junior thinks he's getting 'too old' take take a bath with someone. But hey, they're like brothers so. Anyway, after putting their clothes on their bed, I took a look at the brochure. Orange Star High School? I raised an eyebrow and opened it up and read it out loud.

"Orange Star High School is a great place to learn for teenagers everywhere. Located in the city that was named after the world's savior, Mr Satan." I rolled my eyes at that part. "Teachers and Students yada yada yada...Math yada yada yada." I was about to close it until something caught my attention. Something about a elementary school? I opened it back up. "Are Mom and Dad too busy with work to watch your siblings? Does your child/sibling need to be in school? If you said yes to those questions then come enroll your child/sibling to Orange Star Elementary School located right next to the high school. Ages 3-10 required." I puckered my lips while in thought. Mom always wanted me to go to school to make friends. She was kinda right about that. The only friends I had were the Z fighters, who were way older than me, and Icarus, who's a purple dragon. I couldn't stay in my thoughts any longer because Goten was calling me for help.

"Dad! Can you help me for a second?" Goten asked in the other room. I sat up and with the brochure still in my hand, I walked into his room to notice that Goten was having a hard time putting his belt on his pants. Junior put his on 1 2 3.

"Sure thing squirt." I bent to his level and strapped the belt around his pants. He thanked me and put on his shirt. I smiled until I saw the look on Junior's face. I look at him for a second before noticing that he was staring at the brochure.

"What's in your hand dad?" Junior asked while pointing to the brochure. I look at it and sat back up from my bending position. Goten also gave me a confused look. "Is it a vacation home or something? Are we moving?" I snorted in response.

"I wish we can go on vacation." I said with a smirk. "This is actually for school." Junior and Goten looked at each other for a moment. "I was thinking that we should go to school. You two can go to elementary school while I go to high school." I can't believe I said that. It just blurted out of my mouth.

"Well..." Goten tapped his index finger acting shy. "How long are we gonna stay there for?" I looked at the brochure again and I took a deep breath at how long school is.

"6 hours." I reply. Just as I expected, Goten and Junior leaped on me and I held them close. They begged for me not to go and that they won't see me for 6 hours. I patted their backs to calm them down. "It won't be that bad. Your school is right next door to mine and besides, you have each other." How cheesy was that? They nod in response and they let go of me. "Registration is tomorrow noon. And the best part is that you guys get to meet new friends." Goten nodded happily while Junior just nodded. "Let's have some dinner." They cheer as I led them to the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner and putting on their pajamas, I put them to bed and sat on my bed. It's been an hour and a half and they keep talking and whispering. I chuckle as I heard Goten demanding Junior to play patty cake with him while Junior said that game was for babies. There was a crash and some yelping. I counted to three in my head and soon enough, there was silence.

"You think Dad heard us?" Junior asked. I smirked and took a deep breath.

"I SURE DID!" I yelled, earning a scream from Goten and Junior. There was silence until they grumbled some name calling under their breathes. I laughed, put my hands behind my head, and relaxed on my bed. About 5 minutes later, the house was silent as the night. My kids must be asleep by now. Sighing in comfort, and slowly closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Well, that lasted for about 10 seconds.

"Look Junior! Mr Izzy escaped from his cage!" Goten cooed as their pet lizard, Mr Izzy crawled out of his cage. I groan as i sat up from my comfy position and walked my way to their room.

"I still can't believe you named him 'Mr Izzy'." I heard Junior mumble through the door. I fully opened the door to see Goten kneeling in his pajama pants petting the lizard while Junior looked at him with his hand beside his head. Goten noticed me and his smile grew.

"Look dad!" Goten held the lizard up for me to see. I chuckle and nod.

"Looks like he's gotten bigger." I reply. "Let's put him back in his cage. He needs a rest." Goten nodded and put Mr Izzy back in his cage. He wished me goodnight and crawled to his bed next to Junior's.

"But still school?" Junior complained. I give him a glare. He pulled his blanket over his head and laughed. I couldn't hold my expression and laughed along with him. Goten didn't know what was going on and also laughed for no reason. The laughter dimmmed as Goten and Junior fell asleep. I sigh in relief and walked back to my room.

"I'm doing this for you mom." I said to the sky. Somewhere in the otherworld, I knew my mom was happy for me starting school and maybe making new friends. I pull the blanket over my shoulders and closed my eyes.

"Thank you sweetie." A woman voice that sounded familiar thanked me. I smile when i recognized voice.

"Yeah. Thanks Gohan." A man's voice which also sounded familiar. My smile grew until i fell asleep.

**Author: Yeah i know. What a cheesy ending but hey, this idea just popped through my mind. So, if you love it, I'll continue it. Oh, and there's a new poll up for you "Merc With A Mouth" lovers.**


	2. A Trip To The City

**A Whole New Era: My Life, My Responsibility**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ**

** Chapter 2: A Trip To The City**

_Just 5 minutes ago I was just in my bed until I suddenly wake up in a sunny, beautiful field. You know, like in those cheesy romantic movies. Anyway, I looked around to see if anyone was around so I can ask them where I am. Luckily, I found a woman with black hair with a wedding dress on. I took a step forward before she started to giggle at a man with his hands holding hers. I just stood there in confusion. But the most weirdest part was that man looked a lot like me._

_ "I love you." I heard the woman say. The man stood up and pecked her on the lips. The man and woman disappeared with a mist and another scene accrued. The woman and man were still there but this time they were caring a baby in there arms. _

_ "What's going on here?" I asked to myself. My question was unanswered when I heard two more voices, which sounded like children, laughing. _

_ "You're gonna be a great dad..." Right before she said his name, the five figures disappeared again. I held my hand out, wanting them to stop but they didn't. Suddenly, The sun disappeared and the whole place became dark, I couldn't even see my own hands._

_ "DADDY! Wake up!" Two kid voices shouted. I recognized them as my kids. _

_ "I love you." The woman with the wedding dress wearing a veil, she stood a few feet away from me. I jump a little but played it cool. She leaned closer, trying to kiss me. I try to stop but my body kept leaning closer and closer to her. She was about to pull up her veil and kiss me until a bright light shined._

"DADDY!" Junior and Goten yelled in my face while jumping on me. I yelp and fall off my bed while they laugh. "You said we'll have a BIG breakfast if we wake up early." I groan as I sat up while rubbing my head. Oh yeah, I did say that I'll make them a big breakfast. I look at the clock on my nightstand. It read 7:00am. So much for a long rest.

"Alright alright." I yawn while stretching. "A promise is a promise. So, what do the 'dynamic duo' what for breakfast?" They thought for a moment before nodding to each other.

"Pancakes, Eggs, and Bacon." They both reply cheerfully. I nod and led them to the kitchen, still thinking about the dream. That woman, She looked so familiar. Those blue eyes... I shake my head to get the thoughts out and sat them down on the table. About 5 minutes later, thanks to my saiyan speed, 20 stacks of pancakes, 5 cartons of eggs, and about 8 packs of bacon were used during my cooking. I chuckle at my work and sat down next to them.

"Dig in!" All three of us chow down our morning breakfast. Plates and plates and plates were stacked against each other while crumbs and syrup were all over the table. "Look at the mess we did guys."

"Well, I guess you gotta clean this up than." Junior put his hands behind his head, like the family way. Goten laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I playfully pout. "How about this, I do the dishes while you two clean the table." They had a frown on their face before sighing and nodding. "Have fun."

* * *

After cleaning the kitchen and getting dressed, Goten and Junior went outside to play while I meditated. Hey, seven years of raising two kids by yourself is hard work. I wasn't in training though, I kept thinking and thinking about that dream. At first, I found it odd that I could have a dream like that. But then I thought of it as a sign that I might have a family soon and be happy again. Ever since mom and dad died, I haven't even smiled once around my friends. The only time I smiled was around Goten and Junior. If you were an average person and you saw my eyes, they're nothing but sad, cold, and sorrow eyes. I've changed since those seven years and I'll always change, no matter what.

"Oof! Goten stop that we're gonna fall!" Junior grunted as Goten wobbled on top of his shoulders, trying to get a baby bird on the windowsill. Goten caught the bird but dropped it when he dropped to the grass with a thud. I roll my eyes at them and stopped my meditation for now.

"So, When do you guys wanna go and register?" Why did I even ask? They're probably gonna say now or in a couple of minutes or...

"Later." They both reply. I look at them for a moment before shrugging my shoulders. "Me and Goten wanna spar first before we leave." I smile at them. Ah sparring. I taught them how to fight around three or four years old back then. At first, it was simple because I basically taught them how to kick and punch and dodged. Thanks Piccolo for shouting the last part at me all the time. Anyway, Then came the age of five, so I taught them how to use the kamehameha and learning how to go super. During our sparring session a couple of months ago, I was shocked to find out that they could already go super at the age of seven! To be honest with you guys, I was jealous. Me, Vegeta, and my dad had to work our butts off to gain that form and they do it like it's nothing.

"Lucky little..." I snort at the next word I was about to say. "monkey." Oh great, now I'm acting like Frieza. I shudder at that thought and walk back outside to see Piccolo staring at the chibis, who were in a defensive stance. I gasp in shock. "PICCOLO?!"

"Dad, who's Piccolo?" Goten asked with Junior by his side. I look at them before looking back up to see no one was there. I look in confusion. "Are you okay?" I blink my eyes a couple of times before nodding.

"Yeah I am." I reply quietly. "I think it's a good idea to go to the registration." They give me a look of concern. "I said I'm okay guys."

"Are you sure?" Junior asked. I smile a little and nodded again.

"NIMBUS!" The nimbus cloud halted when it came across from us. I hop on it with Junior and Goten behind me and zoomed to Satan City. Shortly after arriving in the city, we hopped off nimbus and landed outside Orange Star High school. I sigh while Goten and Junior look in amazement at the tall buildings.

"I've never seen so many big houses before." Goten cooed.

"I don't think some of these buildings are houses Goten." Junior replied as he still looked at the tall building. I chuckle at them ad opened the door to the school. A cool breeze blew through my saiyan hair as we walked up to the registration desk. There was a lady there about in her 50's with gray hair and big glasses.

"Excuse me." She looked up at me and smiled. "Is this where we register?" She shook her head.

"Registrations are in the main office." She pointed down the hall. "You go down that hall, make a left and it should be there." I thanked her and walked to the main office. Once there, I walked inside and approached the registration desk.

"Is this where we register?" A fat man in his 30's wearing a black suit nodded.

"So, you're here to sign up for OSHS?" Duh. I nod. He then noticed Goten and Junior by my legs. "And these must be your little brothers? And I'm guessing they're here for elementary?" I nod again.

"Um, he's not my brother." Junior corrected the fat man. "He's our dad." The man, who I guess is the principal, gave me a look.

"Um. So, do we write down our names on this paper?" I quickly ask while holding up a piece of paper with names on it. The principal nodded and smiled. After writing our names down, he handed us a packet.

"Now you must take this test to see how smart you are." He handed me a packet for high school. "The youngsters don't have to take it. This determines how smart you are." I smirk that I'll get everything right and nodded. About 10 minutes later, I handed the completed packet to the principal. He looked it over and had a shocked expression on his face. "You've got everything right!" He leaned over his desk and shook my hand. "Welcome to Orange Star High School Mr. Son."

"Thanks." I said uncomfortably. Junior and Goten looked at me with a bored expression on their faces. "So, when do we start?" The principal was silent for a moment as he raised his index finger in the air. With a goofy smile, he said...

"Tomorrow." Our jaws dropped to the floor. We gotta start school tomorrow?! "We gotta show these rotten and spoiled kids how a great, future scholar like you should do."

"I understand but..."

"It's an honor having you here, Mr Son. And your...um...siblings too. See you tomorrow." I could tell he was still confused when Junior called me 'Dad'. He shooed us out the door while we still had the same expression on our faces.

"T-Tomorrow?" Goten stuttered. I lose my expression and walked us out of the building and hopped back on nimbus. But before we could leave, Junior had to get something.

"Wait! I wanna get something." Junior hopped off nimbus and walked away. I tried to call him back but was too late. Man I hate it when he does this. He could've at least told us where he was going.

"Let's go see what he's up to. Find Junior nimbus!"

* * *

Junior was looking around the city, just to have fun. He knew he should've told his dad but, he wanted to be alone for now.

"Yum. Apples!" Junior grabbed an apple from a nearby stand and pulled it, but it wouldn't budge. He tried to pull it again to find out that another hand was grabbing the same apple. He looked up to notice a boy with lavender hair about his height or an inch taller. "I'm pretty sure I got this apple first."

"In your dreams." The boy shot back. Junior glared at him as he did the same. Trunks tried to take the apple but the boy's strength was equal to his, which made him shocked.

"There's plenty of more apples idiot." Junior continued to glare daggers at him. Trunks snorted and pulled on the apple more. The apple couldn't take anymore and was crushed in their hands. They stared at the juice on their hands before glaring at each other again. "Now look at what you did."

"Whatever jerk." Both of them walked the same direction, which was kinda awkward. They shoved each other back and fourth until finally, Trunks had enough and walked the other direction. "You know, a city isn't a good place for a weakling like you." Junior stopped in his tracks.

"Than I'm surprised you're even alive." Junior smirked as Trunks growled in the background. Trunks mumbled some stuff under his breath until Junior couldn't hear him anymore. He smirked at his accomplishment and turned a corner until a hand pulled him up. "Let me go!" Junior swung his hands and legs in the air until he finally noticed that it was me.

"Where'd you go?" I asked. Junior laughed nervously while putting his hand behind his head. I playfully roll my eyes and flew home. "But really, where did you go?" Junior shrugged.

"I walked around for a bit." He replied.

"Daddy said that if you did that without an adult, you could get lost and kidnapped." Goten pointed. I smugly shrug in agreement. Junior laughed at Goten's point.

"We're a lot more powerful than the rest of the people on Earth." I agreed but also disagreed with him on that. "Especially that lavender haired jerk." My eyes widened for a second. Lavender hair? Could that have been Trunks?

"Hey Dad! You're gonna pass our house!" Goten and Junior got my attention and pointed down to our house. I laugh nervously and quickly land nimbus. My kids jump off and ran back in the house to see Mr. Izzy missed them. I also hopped off and proceeded to walk inside until a very familiar voice caught my attention.

"Gohan..." A gruff voice called. I turned around to see nobody there. I shrug and walked back inside the house.

"Daddy." Junior ran up to the backdoor with Goten behind his trail. I raise an eyebrow and look at him. "Me and Goten are gonna play in the woods for a little bit. We'll be back!" With that, they ran out the door, leaving me to be all by myself. I sit there for a moment before stretching my arms and putting my feet on the coffee table in the living room. I click on the TV to see a news station interviewing a girl with black haired girl. She didn't look very nice and had blue eyes. Wait...blue eyes? I shake it off and turned up the volume.

"Our world savior's daughter, Videl Satan has saved another hostage from a brutal bank robbery." The reporter cheered. "She gets it from her father.." He was cut off when I clicked the TV back off. I sat there in silence before I heard a knock on the door. I sat up, and opened the door.

"Junior, I told you to..." My sentence was cut off when a shadow was lurking over me. I gasp while a hand ruffly grabbed my collar.

"We need to talk." The voice snapped.

"PICCOLO?!"


	3. The Talk

**A Whole New Era: My Life, My Responsibility**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ**

** Chapter 3: The Talk**

"We need to talk." A voice snapped. I gasped in shock again.

"P-Piccolo?!" Sure enough, my tall, namekian mentor was towering over me while clutching the collar of my shirt. The sound of his voice told me that he was serious. VERY serious. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Where were you for the last seven years?!" He demanded still clutching my shirt. I started to sweat nervously and gulped. "You think no one would worry about your disappearance?" He let go of me and calmed down. "Bulma's been coming to the lookout ever since you disappeared and was asking me where you were."

"Nice to meet you too." I mumble under my breath. He heard me and growled.

"Gohan, this isn't funny." He growled. "This is serious. Bulma's been looking for you for the past seven years. She stopped last year and presumed you were rather dead or just being a jerk." I stayed silent during his talk with my head lowered.

"She's being over-dramatic Piccolo." I reassure him. Bad call.

"Over-dramatic?!" He snarled. "You've been gone for seven years!" He calmed down after that. "But, I kinda agree with you on that. I knew you weren't dead. You're the son of the world's strongest fighter. Well, used to be." I sat on the grass while leaning my back against the front door. This might take a while.

"Yeah, used to be." I lift my head to face my mentor. He just stood there, looking into my cold eyes. I saw he had a hard time making eye contact. I heard him gulp nervously. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I made Piccolo nervous. Besides Bulma and my mom.

"Gohan...What happened to you?" He asked. I was silent and held my knees to my chest and lowered my head again.

"Nothing." I quickly reply. I heard him snort.

"I know you've changed." He said quietly.

"Ever since Mom died, I've been thinking about dark things." I admitted quietly. "A 13 year old can't just live on his own and can't be expected to change. Especially raising two babies in the wilderness. I stayed away from everyone because those two are my responsibility, my life. I know Mom and Dad didn't want me to do that. But I just had to." At this point, some tears fell from my cheeks. "I swore to my Mom that I'll raise them and I haven't broken that promise yet and never will. I've been a lot better without Bulma and the others." I felt Piccolo rub my back, trying to calm me down.

"I know that's a lot for a 13 year old." Piccolo reassured. "I also know that those two mean a lot to you and they're practically your whole life. But you can't just hide from everyone. You'll be lonely and have no other friends." I wipe the tears from my face and look up at him again.

"So, that's why I'm starting school tomorrow." I chuckle when I saw his eyes widened. "I wanted to do this because I knew my mom wanted me to." His eyes return to normal and slightly smile down at me. Before I could smile back, a foot was struck in his face and he was sent tumbling to the dirt. I turn to notice Junior and Goten standing in front of me while in a defensive stance.

"Dad, are you okay?" Goten asked not keeping his eyes of Piccolo.

"Did that green guy try to hurt or kill you?" Junior asked while staring at Piccolo. I stand in frot of them and put my hands up.

"It's okay! It's okay!" I wave my hands in the air, signaling them to stop. They dropped out of their stance. "He's friendly." I heard a grunt from Piccolo while he tried to stand on his feet. "Goten, Junior, this is Piccolo." I pointed to the namekian, who just stared at the two. They didn't like the look on his face and glared at him. Piccolo just looked shocked at us. "He was my mentor when I was around your age." Junior and Goten gave me a look.

"So, that tall alien guy with the green skin was your teacher?" Goten asked innocently. I chuckle as Piccolo growled.

"Well by the way we hit him, he looks weak." Junior pointed. I looked at Piccolo, who had a vein throbbing in his head.

"Piccolo," I bent down to Junior and Goten's height and put my hands on their heads. "These two are my...sons." Piccolo looked at me with wide eyes. "This one is Goten," I ruffle Goten's hair. "And this is Gohan Jr. But everyone calls him Junior." I ruffle Junior's head. Piccolo's eyes widened more.

"They look just like..." He stuttered.

"Like my dad and me? I know." I finish for him. "Why won't you two go inside for now. I'll be back soon." They give me a look before heading inside. Once the door shut, I sighed. "Goten's my little brother while Junior's my...son."

"Gohan, how did this happen?" Piccolo demanded through grit teeth.

"I thought on the lookout you could see everything?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. "How didn't you know I had a kid?" Piccolo coughed.

"I was...busy." He replied. I roll my eyes. "But Gohan, how old were you when you..." I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Thirteen."

"WHAT?!" He yelled in disbelief. "Gohan you damn well knew you were too young for that kind of stuff! You should've known the consequences!"

"I was just curious." I reassure him, kinda.

"Curious?! You study 24/7! You should've known this could happen!" Piccolo continued to yell at me until his voice lowered. "So, who was the 'lucky' lady?" I was silent for a while. "Gohan, it's okay to tell me."

"Her name was Karin." I reply quietly. "She was beautiful. I met her a couple of days before the Cell games. We met and we started to like each other more and more. Until later on that day..." I blush as I remembered that night. "We became more than friends." Piccolo raised en eyebrow.

"So, where is she now?" He asked me. I was silent for a bit.

"She's gone." I reply. "Just a day after Junior was born, her father came back from an unknown planet. And he was a saiyan." I saw my teacher's eyes widened.

"So that means..."

"Junior's a half breed. Just like me." I answered. "Anyway, he told her that she had to leave this planet and never return. Of course, I got angry and attacked him. But she stopped me and told me it was the right thing to do. At that point, I was sobbing when I listened to her. She told me to find a better woman than her, a better mom for Junior. I then remembered the dragon balls so I could wish her back. She said 'Don't wish me back. If you do, I won't see or talk to you ever again.'"

"So in the end, she gave me a goodbye kiss, well, it wasn't like a peck on the lips kiss. It was a movie make out scene." I blushed again. "She then held Junior one more time before leaving forever." I had tears streaming down my face. "And you know why Goten looks like my dad." Piccolo nodded as he listened to the story. He put an arm around my shoulder.

"You're a good kid Gohan." Piccolo complimented. "Raising two kids for seven years is a lot of work. I had a hard time raising you for a year." I chuckle. "You were a little cry baby at the time." I playfully glare at him. "So, is Junior anything like that?"

"Actually, no." I look at him. "He's brave and adventurous. Just like my father."

"No Gohan," I look at him with confusion. "he's brave just like you." I smile at him. "And I'm guessing Goten's the same?" I nod. "Who's older?"

"Junior, by a week." I reply. "As a matter of fact, their birthday is next month."

"So, is Junior like a big brother to Goten?" Piccolo asks while raising an eyebrow. I smile.

"Of course." I reply. There was some silence until Piccolo sighed and floated in the air.

"It's been nice seeing you again." I see him smile a little. "Raise those two to become strong warriors and also kind hearted, like your father." With that, he flew away while I waved goodbye. I look in the sky to notice that it turned dark. I smile and faced the front door of the house.

"After I make some dinner, we're going to bed!" I shouted as I walked in the house, earning a groan from Goten and Junior. "Because we're going to hell tomorrow."

**Author: hope you guys loved this chapter and now I finally told you what happened to Karin. oh, and there's a poll up to vote if you wanna see Junior and Trunks have an epic fight. SO I DEMAND YOU TO VOTE! :p**


	4. Orange Hell High School

** A Whole New Era: My Life, My Responsibility**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or any of its characters**

** Chapter 4: Orange Hell High School**

** Author: Just a heads up, I rushed this chapter so it might be too short and too quick**

I yawn and stretch as my alarm went off. I turned the alarm off and walked to my sons room, ready to wake them up and get changed. When I opened the door to their room, I found them in a funny position, Junior's feet were in Goten's face while his did the same. I chuckled at their position. I shook Junior, trying to wake him up. He groaned and squirmed around, I roll my eyes and shook him again. This time, his eyes slowly opened and noticed Goten's feet in his face. He pushed them away and fell off the bed.

"That was gross!" He shouted while wiping his mouth. Goten sat up and looked at him, before looking up at me.

"Hi dad! We're up!" He chirped. I smile.

"I can see that." I reply. "Listen, I want you two to get changed into these." I throw them the school uniform I got before we left OSHS. They look at it with disbelief.

"These look dorky." Junior pointed.

"I know. But that's what the school wants us to wear." I reply. Junior groaned and grabbed the uniform, while Goten looked at it with amazement. "I'm also gonna get changed. Then when we're all changed, I'll make breakfast and we'll be ready to leave." Both of them nod and I shut their door behind me.

* * *

After having breakfast and getting changed, we hopped on flying Nimbus and flew to the school. To be honest, I'm actually nervous for going to school. I fought so many bad guys from our past and now I'm afraid of High School. I snort from that and looked at Goten and Junior. Junior had a bored expression on his face while Goten looked like he was gonna explode from excitement.

"Who's excited?" I asked. Just as I thought, Goten raised his hand while Junior raised it half way. "What's wrong Junior?"

"It's just, I'm not that stoked for school." He sighed. I look at him before tracing my lips to a fine line. "So here's the rules: No going super, No showing off your powers, and no pranks." They were silent before nodding. "Understand? If you do, no meals for you guys for a whole day." I chuckle when I saw them pale.

"So, uh, where's the school?" Goten asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, it's straight ahead." I pointed the large high school that was across from us. Nimbus flew faster until we reached the roof. We hopped off and went inside. Goten and Junior looked in awe at the hallways, even I was surprised. "Big school." They nod in agreement.

"Where's the elementary school?" Junior asked. I took out a piece of paper with their class room number. "Room 207." I led them to the stairs to the elementary school building. The school was the same as the high school, but smaller. Once we found the room number and knocked, a teacher, about in her forty's with glasses and brown hair, opened the door with a goofy smile.

"Why, hello there?" She greeted while smiling. "I'm Mrs. Martinez." She looked down at Junior and Goten. "And I suppose there two wonderful children are my students?" Goten shyly waved while Junior bowed his head.

"Yep these are them alright." I bent down and gave them a hug. "Now, I want you two to behave and polite. And remember what I said. See you soon." They sadly nodded and walked in the classroom to play with the rest of the students.

"I can tell they're energetic." Mrs. Martinez pointed. "It'll be a pleasure having your sons here." Before she could close the door, I stopped her.

"Actually Mrs Martinez, Goten is my little brother." I pointed to my little brother. "And Junior is actually my son. Thanks." She nodded and shut the door. I stood there for a brief moment before heading back into the high school. While walking, I noticed a lot of pictures of this girl with black hair and blue eyes, Some of her hair tied like a pig tail. I raise an eyebrow at the pictures before heading to my class room door. Once I found it, I sighed and knocked on the door. A bald man opened the door and smiled a big smile.

"You must be Son Gohan!" The bald man shook my hand. "I'm Mr. Johnson and it's a pleasure having you here. I heard you got a perfect score on all of your tests." I nod my head awkwardly. "Oh please, come in. Listen up class! We have a new student joing us! He got a perfect score on all of his exams!" I heard some people whisper 'Nerd! Geek! Loser!' I snort. "Please come in Mr Son." I stepped in the classroom and all eyes were on me. "Tell us something about yourself."

"My name is Gohan." I greeted. "I live with my little brother and..." I stopped myself when I was about to say 'son'. I stood there for a moment before finishing. "cousin. And I'm also interested in martial arts." Some people looked at me in disbelief. "I'm done."

"Please find a seat."

"Over here cutie! Over here!" A blonde girl waved over in the distance. I bit my lip before heading towards her. When I found where she was, I sat next to her. "Hi! I'm Erasa with an E!" She then pointed to a boy with blonde boy, who was sitting next to a girl with black hair, who was sitting next to Erasa. "And this is Sharpener!" She then pointed to the black haired girl. "And that's Videl! Do you know who she's the daughter of?" Erasa seemed to wait for my reaction to Videl.

"No." I reply, earning a shocked look from everyone.

"You don't know?!" Most of the kids shouted. I raise an eyebrow while looking at Videl.

"Who're you the daughter of?" I heard her growl, which wasn't a good sign.

"I'M THE DAUGHTER OF THE HERCULE! YOU KNOW THE MAN WHO SAVED THE ENTIRE EARTH FROM CELL!?" She exploded. It took all my will power to also explode... from laughter.

"Oh, hello." I waved. She glared at me before looking away.

"Son Gohan here might teach you a lesson or two about learning and behavior." The teacher said. "I expect all of you to learn a thing or two from him." Sharpener snorted. "Now back on the topic..." I take the books out of my bag and put'em on my desk. Not even 5 minutes in this class and I'm already bored out of my mind. I've learned all this stuff already! Ignoring the teacher, I only thought about Junior and Goten and how they're doing. They're probably having a lot more fun than me.

"I wonder how they're doing?" I asked a little too loudly.

"Wonder how who are doing?" Erasa asked while smiling. I jump from surprise and looked at her.

"Oh, my little brother. He's in elementary school." I reply. Erasa nodded.

"I bet they're as cute as you." She pinched my cheek before looking back at her book. I blush as I notice Videl just glaring at me. She's been doing that for about 10 minutes! I looked at her, before she turned her head around, pretending she wasn't looking. I roll my eyes until the bell rung.

"So brains," Sharpener said as he stood over me while I put my books away. "What class do you have next?" I take out my schedule and read the list. 2nd period: Science. 3rd period: Art.

"I have Science." I reply. Sharpener snorted.

"Well we all have Gym 8th period. And we're learning martial arts. I can't wait to see how you do martial arts." He laughed and walked away. I roll my eyes again and walk out of the classroom. When I arrived at the science room, the teacher waiting me near the door.

"Ah, so you must be Mr. Son?" The teacher shook my hand. "I'm Mrs. Andrew. Please have a seat next to Videl over there." I look over her shoulder to see Videl, looking at me. I frown a little and settled next to her.

"So, your name is 'Son Gohan'?" She asked while raising an eyebrow. I look at her before nodding. "That name sounds familiar." I chuckle weirdly and looked away. About 20 minutes later, my mind wondered off again and I started to draw stuff in my notebook. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the teacher calling my name.

"SON GOHAN!" Mrs Andrew yelled. My head shot up as I looked at her. "Will you please solve problem 4?"

* * *

**Elementary**

Junior and Goten were coloring on their desk while the rest of the kids played with blocks and stuff. Goten was having a great time while Junior wasn't having fun.

"Can I have that red crayon?" Goten asked as he leaned over Junior. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and handed the crayon to Goten. Noticing the look on Junior, Goten put his arm over his shoulder. "What's the matter Junior? You miss daddy?" Junior shrugged. "You bored?" He nodded.

"I wanna have a spar or something." Junior mumbled. "Not color. I wanna find the dragonballs, go on an adventure." Goten nodded in agreement.

"I know. But daddy said just act like them." Goten pointed to the rest of the kids. "Dad said that after school, we can have a lot more fun." Junior was silent before nodding.

* * *

**High School**

The day's almost over and all I have to go through is 8th period, which is Gym. I'm afraid that I'll show too much of my body. I slam my gym locker shut when I finished putting my gym clothes on, My orange and blue gi similar to my dad's. When I appeared out of the locker room, everyone looked at me with expressions. The girls looked at me like they just saw a hot guy, the boys looked at me with disbelief and jealousy.

"Damn brains, your ripped!" A student said. I chuckle nervously as I sat down. Immediately, several girls surrounded me and asked me a bunch of stuff.

"Are you single?" some girls asked. "Nice muscles! You're a hunk! Wanna..." I scoot away from the girls, but I ended up next to Videl. She looked at me with shock while I chuckle at her reaction.

"What? You're not drooling over me?" I smirk, making her growl and face the other way. The gym teacher made his way to the gymnasium while holding a clipboard.

"Today class, we're gonna learn martial arts." The gym teacher said. "First, we're gonna learn some stances and then the experienced fighters, will have a spar or two." At that point, Sharpener stood up with jealousy and anger written on his face.

"I challenge Son Gohan to a fight." Everyone, even myself, looked at him. The gym teacher turned his attention to me and sighed.

"What do you say Gohan?" I nod and started to walk away until Videl stopped me. She said that Sharpener was taught by her father, that I'll be easily defeated. I tried my best to not laugh and told her it was alright. Once again, she gave me a look before I made to the mat. Sharpener smirked as he got into a stance, similar to Mr Satan's.

"I'm gonna knock your brains out, brains." He taunted. I roll my eyes and just stood there.

"Aren't you gonna get into a stance?" Videl asked. I looked at her and let out a single laugh. Sharpener charged at me with a battle cry and swung. I easily caught his fist and lightly punched him in the chin. He wobbled for a bit before collapsing on the floor, out cold. Everyone looked in awe while I smirk. "How'd you do that?!" I replied to her by pointing to my gi.

"Train." I reply before sitting down. The gym teacher shook out of his expression and stared at me.

"You knocked him out with one punch! Amazing!" The gym teacher shouted in amazement. "Son Gohan you don't have to participate in this event. As a matter of fact, you can teach the experienced fighters on 'how to fight like you'." Me? Teach?

"I-I would love to but..." I was cut off when the teacher put a clipboard on my chest. He thanked me and told me to say the names on the list, minus Sharpener.

After gym and leaving the school, I waited for my kids to get out of the elementary school. I looked through the door to notice Mrs. Martinez and her class exiting the school. I grinned and made my way to the entrance to be greeted by Junior and Goten. They jumped on me as I laugh, finally happy to see them.

"How was school dad?" They both asked me while smiling.

"I should be asking you that too." I laugh. We walk a couple of blocks before calling Nimbus and taking us home. While flying, they told me about how their day at school went and how much fun they had. So when I told them my story, they laughed at a certain part.

"So than he challenged and I beat him with one punch. He was knocked out for 45 minutes!" They laugh when I told them the story the second time.

"Did everyone pee their pants when they saw that?" Goten asked as he still laughed.

"You could say that." I reply, making him laugh harder as he turned red. Junior chuckled but stopped when he tried to calm Goten down. Once it went quiet, we landed near the house and settled inside. The first day of school wasn't bad, but then again, it was only the first day. Chuckling at that statement, I turned on the TV as my kids sat next to me.

"Put on our favorite show!" They pouted. I playfully rolled my eyes and clicked on the news. What surprised me was that Bulma was on with Trunks by her side. Junior pointed to the lavender haired boy.

"That's the jerk who I ran into in the city!" He pointed. I look at the TV before handing them the remote. They immediately clicked away from the news and put on cartoons. I sat there for a moment before stretching and scratching my head. Like I said before, it was only the first day.

**Author: I hope you liked that chapter and I know it was rushed. But, I'm still trying to think some new ideas so the story might be updated in a week or two.** **Till then, bye!**


	5. It's A Date

**A Whole New Era: My Life, My Responsibility**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

** Chapter 5: It's A Date**

I just sat there, staring at the television while Goten and Junior are getting ready for school. I should be getting ready myself, but they're more important. Anyway, I kept my eyes on the TV because there was a report where Bulma is gonna stay in Satan City for a couple of days. Damn, she sounds like she's a Hollywood celebrity. Anyway again, Our school is in Satan City so there's a high chance that we'll get spotted and we gotta hear Bulma's rant. I bit my lip in thought, not even realizing that my two kids were calling my name.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!" Goten repeatedly shouted. I guess Junior had enough of Goten's shouting and tapped me on my shoulder, snapping me outta thought as Goten's shouting trailed off.

"Oh... huh, yeah Junior?" I asked while rubbing my head.

"Nothing. We just wanted to annoy you." They both laughed. I roll my eyes and chuckled, but then I turned serious.

"Listen, do you see that woman on the TV?" I pointed to Bulma on the TV. Goten and Junior nodded. "Well...um...We're gonna play a game with her." Goten smiled.

"What kind of game?" He asked while jumping up and down from excitement. Junior just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Um..." I sat there for a moment before replying. "Hide and Seek." Goten pumped his fist In the air and gave Junior a high five. "You see, the lady with the blue hair is it. So, whenever you see her, you gotta hide as fast as possible. No matter what."

"That sounds like fun." Goten smiled.

"And what happens if she finds us?" Junior asked, his excitement dropping. I smile a little and snorted.

"She won't." I reply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get ready for school. When I'm done, we'll have breakfast and leave got it?" They nod.

* * *

**Satan City**

We were flying over Satan City until we found our school, which took about 5 minutes. First, I gotta drop Junior and Goten at their school. While walking, I noticed Videl talking to Erasa near Mrs. Martinez's room. Gulping, I tried my best to sneak my way past them, but that obviously failed.

"Hey Gohan!" Erasa waved. I shyly smile while my kids raise their eyebrows. Videl noticed the two of them and bent down to their level with Erasa.

"Hey you two." Videl smiled. "You must be Gohan's little brother and cousin." Junior and Goten gave me a look of confusion, well, Goten did. Junior gave me a sad look, making me sigh. I bent to his level and whispered in his ear, telling him that I had to call him cousin because everyone doesn't know I'm his Dad and I needed it to stay that way. Surprisingly, he smiled and nodded and whispered back.

"Okay daddy." I smile, but I didn't notice the look Videl was giving me. She must've heard Junior. They waved goodbye and walked in their classroom, now it's time to walk to mine. Erasa kept babbling to Videl and me, but we both knew we were ignoring her. But there was this one part that made me shocked and nervous.

"Did you hear that THE Bulma Briefs is gonna teach our science class 2nd period?" Videl shook her head as I gulped nervously. "Yep. She said that since she was in the city today, she might as well volunteer as a substitute teacher."

"She said that?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. I knew Bulma and she'll never do that thanks to Vegeta.

"Oh. Hurry Or we'll be late." Erasa ran to homeroom, leaving me and Videl alone. There was an awkward silence until she asked me a question, that made me gulp.

"Before you dropped Goten and Junior off, I heard Junior call you 'daddy'." She glared. "Why does he call you that? Are you really his dad?" That wasn't a hard question to answer.

"Well, I raised him since the day he was born, same with Goten. No Mom or nothing." I smirked when I see her eyes widened. "Raised them or seven years, all by myself." There was gonna be a billion questions asked later. "My Mom's been dead since I was thirteen. My dad died shortly before her." I noticed Videl's frown and she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry." She quietly apologized. "I also lost my mom when I was a child. All I had was my dad, but he was too busy with fighting and women." I frown a little and rolled my eyes. "But still, you raised two children for seven years?!" Her voice turned from sadness to shock. "You must've been strong and determined." I smile at that.

"I sure was." I reply. "My father taught me that. Anyway, I wasn't lonely at the time. All I needed were Junior and Goten because I hid from my friends." I noticed the look from Videl, that said 'Why?' "They always wanted to help me raise them and interfere, but I didn't want that. They were my responsibility, my life." Videl smiled and nodded at that statement. "I'm glad you understand."

"Of course I do." She smiled again. "You know, I'm not doing anything after school, maybe we can go to the park or get ice cream or something."

"So it's a date?" I asked.

"Not really, I was hoping you could bring your sons along." She grinned and blinked.

"Um, sure." I reply. We were about to go in homeroom until she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the door. "What're you doing?"

"Let's go now. I forgot I gotta go to the police station in a couple of minutes." She rubbed her head as she remembered. "But then again, It feels wrong to skip class." I smirk.

"Don't worry about it. No teachers saw us. So, I'll go get Junior and Goten and we'll leave. Got it?" She smirked and nodded. "I'll be right back." About 20 minutes later, we were walking around Satan City while holding ice cream cones. Of course, as soon as Junior and Goten saw the ice cream truck, they immanently demanded for ice cream. I didn't wanna argue with them so we got the ice cream.

"Mines bigger!" Junior stuck his tongue out as he compared the ice cream cone sizes with Goten's. He pouted but thought of something wicked. With a smirk, he ate the top of his ice cream, making me shake my head while Videl giggled. Junior frowned until he did the same to Goten's. He turned red from anger and was about to yell, until I separated them. Junior stood next to Videl while Goten stood next to me. Anyway, we stopped at a park bench and sat down. We were there for about 5 minutes until a guy who looked about my age with dark hair that went to his back with brown eyes squeezed next to me to sit next to Videl.

"Hey there babe." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. Me and my kids glared at him while he continued to flirt with Videl. "Wanna ditch these losers and hang out with me?" I look over to Junior and nodded. He smirked, went behind the bench where the teen was sitting, and put him in a headlock. The teen gasped for air while Videl smirked.

"If he lets go, will you leave us alone?" She asked, making the jock nod. Junior let him go as the jock ran away from fear. We all laughed as Goten and Videl gave Junior a high five. I smile at them.

"Hey, who wants to go back home?" Junior and Goten nodded while Videl gave me a look. "Well, off you go." They look around to see if anyone was watching. Nope, it's all clear. They slowly floated in the air before taking off to the skies. Videl looked in awe until I grabbed her by her waist and also took off in the air. She started to shake, I guess in fear, until I slowed down a bit. "It's alright, I'm here."

"H-How do you do this?" She asked bug eyed. "I thought this was all tricks." I laugh.

"Tricks? No. It's all about the energy in your body." I explained. "Everyone has it, but some just don't know it." She nodded but still looked in awe. "But for me and my kids, we were born to do this." She gave me a look of confusion. "You're not gonna believe this but, I'm half alien." She was silent before laughing.

"Alien? Really? They don't exist." She laughed until she noticed the serious look on my face. "You're kidding. Right Gohan?" I shook my head.

"You see, my dad is a saiyan, a race of warriors that love to fight and destroy planets. When my dad was an infant, he was sent here to destroy Earth. But he fell on his head and lost his memory. Then about 10 years later, he was trained under Turtle Hermit Roshi. He entered the 21st and 22nd tenkaichi budokai. Then, he met my mom when they were kids and got married at the 23rd tenkaichi budokai and fought against my mentor, Piccolo Jr. So about a year or 2 later, they had me." I explained. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates while I told the story. Again, she was silent for a while. "Oh, and I forgot that my dad's name is Son Goku."

"AMAZING!" She shouted. "So, your half alien? Goten and Junior are also half alien?" I nod at her questions. "Wow. I just...wow." I grin at her reaction. "Um Gohan, I think Goten's calling you." I look over to hear Goten actually calling my name.

"Dad! We're home!" He called as he and Junior flew down to the ground. I blink a few times before also landing near our house. I hauled to a stop near the door where my eager kids were waiting for me. I chuckle and opened the door. Goten and Junior ran upstairs to play while I settled Videl on the couch.

"You want something to drink?" I asked while walking to the kitchen. I look over my shoulder to see her answer, which was a no. I shrug and fetched myself a can of soda as I watched her looking at some old pictures of myself and the family. Once I got the soda, I plopped on the couch as I looked at some pictures with her. There were a couple of pictures of me and my dad and mom. But mostly of the pictures were with Junior and Goten. There was this one picture that got Videl's attention. It was a picture of me and my dad, before the Cell games with my Piccolo outfit and my spiky hair like Junior's.

"Gohan...You were the delivery boy from the Cell Games?" She asked shocked. I chuckle and nodded. Still to this day, why do they call me the delivery boy? It remains a mystery. She then pulled a picture of Junior out and put two and two together. "Wait, I thought you said Junior was your cousin?" I shyly smile.

"No. He's my son." Videl's eyes were big again as her jaw dropped to the floor. "I had him since I was thirteen. A couple of days before the Cell Games, I met a girl about my age and fell in love. So, we...you know. Then a couple of months later, Junior was born, a week before Goten. She only got to see him for a few days because her dad came, who also was a saiyan, and forced her to leave Earth." Videl had that sad look again.

"That's messed up." She mumbled.

"I know." I agreed. "But that's all in the past, let's focus on the present. Junior's birthday is in a few months, so is Goten's. So I was thinking throwing them a huge party out here."

"But, who'll come?" Videl asked.

"Well, their friends from school of course." I reply smiling. She smiled back. We kept smiling at each other until I heard the door slam open and some footsteps. I stood up and ran towards the door to notice a scowl that looked very familiar.

"BRAT! The woman found you!" The voice shouted.

"VEGETA?!"

"Gohan! How dare you hide all these years!" A woman voice yelled.

"BULMA?!"

* * *

**Author: Hey! I hope you loved this chapter and I have an update for you. I'm gonna update this story after I finish the original "A Whole New Era" story. Oh and if you haven't ****voted yet, there's a poll in my profile and vote if you wanna see Trunks and Junior have a epic fight and anyone can vote! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review this story and the original. So BYE!**


	6. We've Been Spotted and There's No Escape

**A Whole New Era: My Life, My Responsibility**

** Disclaimer: I Don't own DBZ or any of its characters**

** Chapter 6: We've Been Spotted And There's No Esacpe**

* * *

Junior was sitting on his bed, watching his 'uncle' play with his action figures. He believed he was too old to play with action figures, and Goten couldn't help but argue with him on that.

"What'd ya mean you're too old?!" Goten argued. "We're seven years old! Every seven year old plays with toys!"

"No seven year old combs a friggin warrior's long hair." Junior pointed to the comb Goten was carrying, in which he was combing his action figures hair. He dropped the comb and stuck his tongue out. In less than 5 seconds, he found himself face first on the floor with his arm being pulled on. "Take it back?!"

"Never!" Goten giggled through grit teeth. He pulled his arm free, pushed Junior off of him, and landed on top of him. They both laughed until they heard someone yelling downstairs. They both looked at each other before poking their heads through the doorway.

"Where have you been all these years?!" A woman voice yelled. Junior and Goten tip toed down the steps to see their dad being yelled at by a woman with blue hair and a short man with spiky hair sticking up by her side. Junior pulled Goten up the steps and grabbed his shoulders.

"That's the woman we were supposed to hide from remember?!" Junior rapidly shook Goten by his shoulders, making him dizzy and laugh nervously. "And it looks like Dad lost. So it's up to us." Goten shook out of his dizziness and nodded. "I call hiding in the secret passage way to the basement."

"H-Hey no fair!" Goten pouted as they ran to their room. They reached a small rug and yanked it off the floor to reveal a note that said '_Trying to hide in there again huh? Nice try! Love, Dad._'

"Come on!" Both boys whined.

"Gohan, why is Bulma Briefs in your house?" Videl whispered. I rub the back of my head, trying to come up with an explanation.

"Hello, I'm Bulma Briefs." She introduced herself, pretending like she wasn't throwing a fit before. "And this is my husband, Vegeta. So, are you Gohan's girlfriend?" Videl and I blushed in response. "Anyway...I DEMAND ANSWER FROM YOU MISTER!"

"Videl can you wait upstairs for a minute?" I asked, well, demanding. Videl stood there and looked at him before heading upstairs. She took her time going up the steps, trying to hear what the conversation was about.

"Bulma, I..."

"I promised Chi Chi that I'll look over you and Goten. But you just disappear and didn't even call for the past seven years! I've been spending those seven years looking for you, and found nothing!" At this point, she had tears streaming down her face and hugged me. She can be so confusing sometimes. One point she's super mad, and the next she's sobbing. She wiped the tears off her face and smiled at me.

"Look at you, you've become a man. Goku must be so proud." Vegeta scoffed at Bulma. She sent him a glare before returning her attention back to Gohan. "Vegeta hasn't changed a bit." I laugh nervously as she looked at my eyes. I could tell she had a hard time looking at me before clearing her throat, hiding her fear.

"What's the matter with you?" Vegeta snorted.

"Can you please come for a visit! We haven't seen you for seven years!" I could tell she was angry again, but she cooled down. "We don't even know how Goten and Junior look! Hiding isn't gonna..." I raise my hand, stopping her from speaking.

"Junior's my responsibility, You don't need to worry about him. I'm the one who's raising him." I snap. Bulma looked at me and put her hand over mouth, trying not to cry.

"Hiding isn't gonna solve anything." She sobbed. "Just please, can you at least come for a visit? Everyone misses you! Please?" I gave her look before sighing and nodding. "Thank you so much Gohan. Everyone will be so happy to see you!" I bit my lip and nodded until I heard my kids voices upstairs. Thankfully, Bulma didn't hear them but Vegeta did, thanks to our saiyan hearing. He glared at me but he seemed to stumble back a bit. My eyes must've startled him.

"W-Would you like something to drink?" I fake grinned. She nodded and I made my way back to the kitchen. While I was getting her drink, I heard foot steps coming down, followed by the voice of Videl. It took about a second before I heard them chit chatting in the living room. I roll my eyes and gave Bulma her drink.

"Dad, Goten broke your..." He stopped when he spotted Bulma and whispered in Goten's ear. "I thought she left." Goten pouted.

"I guess this means we lost?" Goten rubbed the back of his head. The room grew quite until Bulma dropped her drink, the liquid spilling all over the rug. That shatter sounded like a grenade setting off. She looked at Goten as a image of Goku as a kid flashed through her mind. She then looked at Junior, a flash of Gohan during the Cell games in her mind. About 2 seconds later, she fainted in Vegeta's arms. I quickly pick up Junior and Goten and held them near my hips.

"Bulma, Vegeta, meet Junior and Goten." I said. Vegeta cocked his head to the side slightly. I dropped them to my side as Goten held up his two hands, one raising five fingers while the other is raising two.

"Me and Junior are seven years old!" He shouted proudly as Junior nodded. Bulma opened her eyes and quickly scooped the kids off the ground as she sobbed. "Are you okay?"

"She's crushing my lungs!" Junior mumbled as he turned slightly blue. Bulma loosened her grip as she wiped the tears off her face and smiled.

"Boys, I have a son your age..." Before Bulma could say anything else, Junior snorted.

"You mean the kid with the lavender hair?" Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other for a moment. "I ran into him in the city. He was a jerk." I frown at this as I heard a growl from Vegeta. Bulma pretended she didn't hear the last part and set them down.

"Can you please come down for at least a day or two?" Bulma asked me. I stiffened a bit before nodding. "I'm so happy I finally get to see you three again. Try to call as much as possible, we have a lot of things to catch up on." With one last smile, she and Vegeta shut the door behind them. I look at Videl, who remained speechless at the scene.

"I didn't see you smile ONCE at that!" She pointed. I smile a bit, making her smile. I turn to Goten and Junior, who rubbed their throat.

"So, what did you break Goten?" I ask innocently with a hint of anger. Goten whispered nervously as Junior snickered. Goten glared at him before pointing at him, making Junior stop laughing and gave him a look.

"Junior also broke a vase." Junior growled and marched towards Goten. They argued and started to fight until I broke them apart.

"All right that's enough." I chuckle. "I'm not that mad at you guys but, next time don't break anything again. Got it?" They nod as I put them down. "Go play in your rooms. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I turn to look at Videl. 'You wanna come with?"

"But, don't we have school tomorrow?" She asks. I shook my head and smirk.

"Well, not for us. We've got a field trip to go."

* * *

**Author: Great chapter? Of course it is! Anyway, Favorite, Follow, and review this story and there's A NEW POLL up. It's about the fight and I need YOU TO VOTE TO DETERMINE HOW THE FIGHT IS! So please, go vote. BYE!**

**Reviews=More Chapters**


	7. Capsule Corp

** A Whole New Era: My Life, My Responsibility**

** Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters**

** Chapter 7: Capsule Corp**

* * *

Me, Videl, and my kids were getting ready to 'visit' Bulma, out in West City. I roll my eyes until I heard a beeping sound, coming from Videl's watch. I raise an eyebrow.

"What's the matter chief?" She asks while rolling her eyes.

"**Videl, three robbers have a us full of elderly people hostage!**" The chief panicked. She hung up and rubbed the back of her head.

"You want me to take you there?" I ask, making her shake her head, much to my disappointment. Goten and Junior ran up to her and asked a billion questions.

"You're a super hero?!" I knew that one was coming. "Why don't you have a super hero costume?" I roll my eyes while smiling. "Boy super heroes are better than girl ones." That one was from Junior. "Are you gonna marry our dad?" I stumble back at that and blush bright red, so did Videl "Yeah! Than you can have babies together and we'll have another sibling..." I place my hands over their mouths.

"I'm sorry." I chuckle nervously. She giggled as she took out a capsule and pressed the top of it. With a **POP**, a hover jet was resting in our front yard. "So, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Maybe even sooner." She smiles. Before she could get in, Goten removed my hand from his mouth and ran up to Videl and puckered his lips.

"Can you kiss me like what you're gonna do to Gohan?" He asks, his lips still puckered. I turn my gaze to Junior, who was laughing. He looks at me before quickly turning away.

"I knew you'll teach him something like that." I said.

"What do you expect, he follows me around like a lost puppy." He replied nervously. "I'm like his older brother, well, second oldest. Weird that he's my uncle though." I agreed with him on that. I turn back to Goten, who was pouting as Videl's hover jet took off in the air. I guess he never got that kiss.

"Alright, who's ready to go to the city...again."

"And this time it isn't for school!" Junior cheered as Goten high fived him. I couldn't help but chuckle at them. Goten couldn't wait any longer and called Nimbus, who appeared within five seconds. They both hopped on while I floated in the air.

"Race ya there!" I took off in the air, their whines grew softer and softer. I laugh until I coughed fiercely. It felt like my lungs stopped working for a bit! After my fits of coughing, I shrug it off and continue to fly with my kids closely behind. I can hear their laughter, making me smile. About 2 minutes later, we landed in front of the dome known as Capsule Corp. Junior and Goten looked at the building in awe as I chuckle.

"This is a house?" Junior asked in disbelief. I knock on the door and turned to face him, smiling.

"And a workshop." I added as the door open. My smile was erased off my face as I turn to look at Vegeta, who surprisingly answered the door. He looked at us for a moment before snorting.

"The woman's in the back." He simply said before leaving to train in the gravity room. Junior and Goten look at him.

"His name's Vegeta, he's always like that." I reassure, earning a nod from them. "So here's the deal, we'll stay here till tomorrow morning and leave. Oh, and if you see a bunch of people in the morning, those are employees here. So stay in our room until I wake up. Got it?" They nod again.

"Gohan!" Bulma shouted as she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you guys came! We have so much to catch up on!" She dragged us to the living room and sat on the couch. Me and the kids sweatdropped as we also sat down. Like I said earlier, she can be so confusing!

"Well...I've been busy." I reply earning a smile from her. "We're going to school out in Satan City." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's great!" She said. "I'm sure you made Chi Chi happy." I nod. I noticed her smile drop slightly, probably because I didn't smile at that. "So...let me show you your room and get everything ready." I simply stand up, grab my bags and kids, and walked to the room. No smile, no 'thank you', not even a nod.

"Hey Dad," Junior said to me. "How big is this place anyway? In school, we heard that this place has robots and dinosaurs!"

"Oh yeah!" Goten smiled, remembering. "Is it true Dadddy? Is it? Is it? Is it? Is it?" I chuckle and nodded.

"Yep. There's dinosaurs and robots." I look at their expressions, which were excitement and a hint of disbelief. "As a matter of fact, here comes one now." I point to the end of the hall, where a robot was heading our way. Junior and Goten looked in amazement as the robot spoke to us.

"Son Gohan, here is the card to your room. May I take your bags?" Before I could speak, the robot took our bags and guided us to our rooms. "Enjoy your visit in Capsule Corp." It beeped before leaving. I open the door and took a good look in our room. Giant screen TV, bathroom, couch, just like a regular old living room.

"This room looks bigger than our house!" Goten exclaimed before jumping on the couch. Junior walked around the room while I set the bags on the bed. "Dad, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, we haven't had anything since breakfast." complained Junior.

"Alright, let's head out to the kitchen." I ruffle their hair before leaving the room and heading towards the kitchen. Once there, we notice Vegeta and Trunks, who were scoffing down food while the robots served them. Trunks stopped munching on his food, put the chicken leg down, and pointed at Junior.

"YOU!" They both shouted. I raise an eyebrow before stepping between them.

"I don't know what's the matter with you both, but can we just eat in peace..." I didn't finish my sentence because Junior and Goten scoffed down food, like the saiyans they are.

* * *

After lunch and breaking a fight between Junior and Goten, I was in our room, playing with Junior and Goten. The youngest one wanted to play superhero while The older one wanted to play a super villain. Goten disagreed because he wanted him and Junior to play the super heroes while I be the villain. So, I decided to play both, much to their disappointment.

"I'll be right back you guys." I said.

"Okay...OOF!" They yelped as they collided with each other. I laugh a bit before opening the door and leaving. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bulma who looked at me before storming away to her room. I looked where she was standing for a moment before sighing and leaving.

"Vegeta..." I said before nodding. The Prince scowled at me for a bit until he walked away. "I see you've been training a lot since Dad died." He snorted.

"Now that Kakarot is out of the picture, I'm now the strongest being in the universe!" He replied. I smirk.

"Are you sure? Because the last time I checked was that I'M the one who defeated Cell." He glared at me and walked up to me.

"Are you challenging me?" I didn't reply. "Tomorrow morning, Gravity Room, bring your brat with you. Father and Son vs Father and Son." I nod before heading towards the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"I'm so gonna win." I said to myself before shutting the fridge. I continued to sip until I had to cough, making me spit water everywhere. I gag as I felt the water block the airways from my lungs. Thanks to Vegeta, he slapped my back, making me spit out the rest of the water.

"A saiyan dying by choking on a drink." He mumbled while walking away. I glare at him until Goten was calling my name through the halls.

"Daddy! Come back and play! We found a new super hero!" He cheered. "His name's Super Trunks!"

"I'm on my way!" I smile. I threw the drink away and headed upstairs as I heard Bulma in the other room.

"Goten calls Gohan 'Dad'?"

* * *

**Author: I know I haven't updated in a while because of school. And this chapter I kinda rushed so please don't hate and review, favorite and follow this story. It helps a lot!**

** Reviews= More Chapters**


End file.
